Coffee and Cigarettes
by they-eyes-that-see-your-soul
Summary: This is a song fic. The song so obviously being Coffee and Cigarettes. No I dont own the song nor do I own Victorious. I hope you enjoy... ONE SHOT!


**Well here is a short little song fic that came to me a while ago but just never got written down. I hope you guys like it and by the way the band is NeverShoutNever if any of you want to check it out if you don't already know the song.**

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! Or the song...**

* * *

_Coffee and Cigarettes….._

I step outside from the loudness and routines of the bar. It's a cold December night here in LA, but it depends on what cold is to you. I pull out my pack of camel crush bolds and pull one from the carton. I know this is really not good for me but really I couldn't care less. It's Friday night, it's cold outside and I'm feeling kinda lonely. I look to my side just in time to see a girl walk out of the bar. She's kinda tall but a bit shorter than me, she has long brown hair spilling from the long knit beanie she wears. She's nothing special from what I can tell, with a winter boots and coat that everyone is wearing this time of the year. Then she looks up at me and I'm immediately captivated by her deep coffee brown eyes which actually makes me want a cup. She smiles kindly as she walks towards me.

"You know those things are no good for you." She says smile still firmly in place. Take a puff from my favorite little cancer stick and pull it from my lips.

"A lot of things in this world are no good for you, but we all love to do them." I say blowing the smoke away from her. Her smile just gets wider as I say this.

"Very true, I'm Tori by the way." She says putting her hand out for me to shake.

"Jade." I say flicking the ashes from my cig with one hand and shaking hers with the other. Our hands linger for a little longer than they should have before we let go.

"It's such a beautiful night don't you think?" she asks looking at the sky. You can probably see two stars with all the city smog and lights. But I'll admit it is nice out tonight.

"Yeah it is. You don't seem like the type to hang out at a bar." I say looking to her before tossing my cigarette on the ground stepping on it and twisting lightly.

"Ehhh, just home for the holidays from college. What about you don't seem to be too thrilled to be here either." She smirks. I smile pulling another cigarette and lighting it.

"Friday nights are always the same in this town. Just thought I'd change up a little." I say as I blow the smoke.

"Hey, you wanna go get some coffee? We can go to waffle house or my mom's house and share a cup or two?" she asked in a tone that hinted she was shy but had all the confidence in the world.

"Yeah I'd like that, uhh did you drive or…?" I ask.

"I took a taxi to get here actually, we could split if you want?" she says.

"Oh I actually drove here and I've only had a glass of scotch so I'm good to drive." I say pointing my thumb over to where I parked my car.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll just direct you there then." She smiles and starts walking in the direction of which I pointed out my car. I throw out the last of the cig before catching up and leading her to my car.

* * *

"So Jade, what do you usually do on Friday nights?" she asks bringing two mugs of coffee over to the table in which I was seated at. What do I do on Friday nights?

"Well I usually just stay home and either catch up on sleep or on a show I've missed." I shrug emptying two packets of sugar into my mug.

"You don't have any friends?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I have friends and they have friends and they have parties but I'm so awkward." I chuckle and take a long drink of the coffee loving the feeling of how it burns down my throat. She gives a lopsided smile after she pulls the mug from her lips.

"You don't seem very awkward to me." she says still with that goofy smile on her face. I find it absolutely adorable.

"Well I am, extremely so. So many gay babies where the product of my being awkward and causing silences." I say and she almost chokes on the coffee before she swallows and burst into laughter. I chuckle along with her and we talk for a little while longer until I look at my watch and see that it's 3:47am. I guess she sees my shocked face and looks at her phone to see thetime.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun I guess." She smiles at me.

"Yeah and I really should be going, Boomboom must be worried sick by now." I say shaking my head.

"Who's Boomboom?" she asks looking every bit as confused as she sounds.

"He's my dog, his name is Boomer." I chuckle as does she as we walk to the front door.

"So uhhh, what do you say we see a movie this weekend? As friends if you want." She says looking hopeful.

"I'd love to but I'm not looking for any more friends at the moment," she looks down at her feet. "so if we could make that a date it would work." She brightens up as soon as these words leave my mouth and brings me in for a long hug. We exchange numbers and I turn around to leave.

"Bye Jade." She calls out when I get to my car.

"Bye Tori." I say getting in my car and pulling out a cigarette as I drive off towards my house.

* * *

**Drop me a review if you'd like.**


End file.
